codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Baron
The Return of Baron is the 9th episode of season 8 and the 182th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Yumi in Lyoko in the mountain sector struggling against two Krabs dodging the attacks of the lasers, she throws her two fans to the eye of XANA destroying these two Krabs at the same time but suddenly she hears a voice of Alex saying "Awake, awake, awake…" repeatedly and she finishes in a bed, Yumi looks at her side and is Alex lying that she really was explaining her experience in Lyoko. Alex asks her if it was does some time ago, but Yumi raises something garbled since she can't forgive what he did, but if it's the moment to do it now and asks Alex if he can remain now, but he says her that he cannot, approaches to the ear of Yumi and says him that it already is very late with a tone mockingly, suddenly the blood of Alex goes out in the head and Yumi shouts. She finishes awaking of a dream in the same room. Looking at the side Alex no longer is and it's 5 am. It takes advantage of to raise early and without knowing and she finds a photo at the side of the table, they're the Lyoko-Warriors included Alex happily together and at the side of the frame of the photo is Hugh Jackman and Yumi together during the filming as a moment happy. She goes to the dining room to take the breakfast so early without doing noise not to wake up to Takeo and Akiko. Afterwards to finish the breakfast, she goes to Kadic with the rucksack going out by the door without doing noise. In the meantime, Allison does a private call to the Black King and says that he has found the supercomputer of Franz Hopper in the Hermitage thanks to a very ensured source, and will try to arrive until it, but the problem that Anthea is in the living room when seeing in the window thinking a plan to do it go out. While when the Lyoko-Warriors are struggling against the X.A.N.A. monsters and at the side is Sissi struggling with them, but suddenly listens the voice of Alex at the side of the class like mate, she scares because he's here now. But the students aren't in the class and she thinks that it's a dream, Alex asks her about her old relation with Ulrich when she tried to win his love but his greater rivalry between friend-enemy with Yumi but she says him that only it's thing of the past. Alex smiles and comments her that it seems as if it was a soap opera and afterwards finishes saying the word "Awake…" and she finishes waking up in the same class in front of something annoying, that she doesn't like that she sleeps in her own class and punishes her two hours of extra duties. The students laugh a bit of her but Yumi concerns of her that finishes to have the same dream of Alex, Sissi embarrasses a bit covering the face, but the class continues about sciences of always. After finishing the class, Yumi approaches to Sissi asking that if she had seen Alex in a dream and she isn't the only one, she doubts if really Alex is alive, but she doubts if he's alive would have attacked the Lyoko-Warriors and search Franz Hopper but it hasn't happened at all. While in the Hermitage, goes out to do the shopping taking the key and the wallet, when Allison sees that she's going out and takes advantage of to go in using with his picklock in the door and the door opens. She puts the gloves not to leave footprints and begins to register the living room, everything is very orderly. She goes up in the first flat registering the room of Aelita but at all by here except the doll of Mister Pück near of the pillow. Afterwards she returns to the hall but she realizes that there are other stairs that carries to the low flat. It's in a corridor a long way and goes leftwards. However, Anthea returns to the Hermitage because she has forgotten the pocket but she realizes that somebody has gone in in the Hermitage when seeing the mark of the picklock in the lock and goes in. She opens the drawer to take the gun looking for silently and thinks that anybody is searching the supercomputer. While Odd is dreaming during the competition of skateboards with Samantha like couples to win the trophy when all the people and included Samantha has disappeared and only appears Alex seated. He thought that was died during the collapse of the factory, but he answers him that it doesn't matter if he's really dead, smiling. Odd explains the day that he knew Samantha for the first time when she was about to to be drowned during an earthquake in Kadic and when he revealed her the secret of the supercomputer. Alex looks something behind Odd and he gives gone back suddenly appears a sentinel with a sword and it kills her, but he finishes awakening of a nightmare waking up in the bed. Back to the Hermitage, Anthea with the gun in the low hand to the low flat and sees that there's light in the old sauna, she runs him slowly and Allison is still ready to use the supercomputer, and Anthea detains her aiming her the gun and asking that it move away of the supercomputer or she will shoot. Allison heaves the arms and separates slowly of the supercomputer asking how had found it, she answers thanks to the track by the Checkmate that went an error to having crossed the shield of the sector 5 because there is an unseen cheat and will do it reveal to the Checkmate of this supercomputer, but Anthea doubt if it's the moment to kill her already as she did with the robber when injecting the poison. Ulrich and William are playing basketball alone in the gymnastics and suddenly appears Alex that he also wants to participate at the party but they detain him and William moves away of him, but Ulrich approaches to give a blow with a fist to Alex but he cannot because he's a "ghost" and he doesn't want to hurt him. Alex begins to do questions to Ulrich about when he knew William for the first time by the jealousies on Yumi and he had struggled several occasions in Lyoko when confronting against X.A.N.A.-William. Ulrich asks Alex if he's really alive but he doesn't answer moving quickly the eyebrows and does a sputtering in the fingers, Ulrich finishes awake in the house of the Stern and William in the house of the Dunbar at the same time. Back at the old sauna, Anthea shoots to Allison without thinking it twice and carries his body dragging in another part not to be found by anybody and unseen her body. She clean all the trace of the blood and puts everything in its place. Anthea goes to the picture of "La Maledicció" and she opens the strong box to save the gun and closes it quickly. Afterwards as if it hadn't happened at all, she takes the pocket to go again to shopping. While Aelita has her last dream to find Alex explaining when she materialised on Earth for the first time with the Code: Earth by Jeremy but still doesn't keep on being human owed by the fault of the fragment of the memory and Alex says him that his "work" has concluded and he goes away for ever, and before he says her that she has to have care since she can have a big surprise that is for coming and disappears in the shine of the light. Aelita awakes in the park when having remained slept when they find the Lyoko-Warriors and says that she had a dream with Alex, they also think the same and it's clear that they were his last words for them before saying the last goodbye. Afterwards the Lyoko-Warriors go to the cemetery, Yumi leaves him the roses and a photo of the Lyoko-Warriors and Alex also. At the side there's one laps that it puts "Daniel Cormick: 1995 – 2009". Trivia * This is Alex Nicolas's first appearance since season 7 finale, "Destruction" and the final appearance in the series of Code Lyoko. Gallery Episode182.jpg|Yumi explains her memories about her experience in Lyoko to Alex. es:El retorno del Barón fr:Le retour du Baron Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes